1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stable flexible pouch with a flexible compartment and a method for making the pouch. This pouch has a rim encircling the bottom of the compartment with portions of the rim being removed in order to form stabilizing coplanar feet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various flexible pouches are known in the prior art. These flexible pouches are often unstable when resting on a support. For example, flexible pouches can be made from two sheets sealed together, an extruded tube or other methods. When these pouches are filled, they are often unstable when resting on a support surface. This leads to unnecessary spills resulting in wasted product and a mess.
For example, known flexible pouches are used for as beverage containers. When resting on a table, for example, these pouches have a tendency to wobble and therefore be unstable. These prior art pouches can then easily tip over and the juice or other beverage spilled therefrom. This is especially a problem when children handle the pouches. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a flexible pouch which can stably rest on a support.